Togabito (Twonjr3)
Togabito (咎人, "Offenders") are a powerful race of spiritual beings who have lost their lives. They are then imprisoned in Hell for their sins committed when alive. Overview Beings that lived lives full of sin at after death are sent into the depths of Hell, where they are bound by indestructible chains and condemned for the rest of eternity. Under ordinary circumstances, these Togabito are incapable of leaving their prison, for they are constantly watched over by Kushanāda, the guardian of Hell. However, some Togabito are capable of leaving Hell and entering the Human World as well as Soul Society. Some Togabito possess immense amounts of power, which can surpass that of even an Espada. Also it seems that each Togabito has an heavy and rusted accessory. A chain that its tied around the Togabito. Woth noting that any human and or spiritual being who enters Hell are considered dead until they escape and even humans were forced into death, and given a chain of Hell and If a being is in Hell to long they become native to it and condemned their. If a being undergoes a hollowfication whilst in Hell they are prone to lose control of one's self and go mad. Appearance Most Togabito appear similar in many ways to their former appearance. Whether it be a Shinigami or Hollow who has underwent the transformation into a Togabito. Most of their kind, however, appear to have the same clothing that being a black cloaked skin, and white rectangular buttons dropping downward from their midsection, which drapes across their entire body. This coat conceals their physical makeup. Most Togabito also have a mask shaped like a bulb and split off diagonally, being colored black and white. It is later revealed that their black clothing and white buttons represents the sins committed when alive, and depending on the sins and how each one is done varies on the placement, size and amount of clothing they wear. Also it would seem that other inhabitants of Hell such as the Espada clothing do not become altered such as Szayel when he was sent to Hell. Powers & Abilities Naraku Bakusai (奈落爆砕, "Hell Blasting"): Shishissō (死疾走, "Death Sprint"): This ability is used by Shrieker. It allows the Togabito to open a portal, breaking the boundaries Space and Time and allows the user to transport back and forth to Hell. In using this a large portal opens and allowing the Togabito to transport. This technique can also be used in a similar way, but for speed. At first thought it was assumed to be Enhanced Speed but later revealed to be a means of transportation for Togabito that is similar to an Fullbringer's Bringer Light. When used it unleashed a burst of spirit energy at the users feet and shrouds the users feet in darkness. Yomiseitō Yomiseitō (陰府征討 "Hades' Subjugation"): The weapon of choice for a Togabito. The abilities of each Togabito's Yomiseitō reflects the sins they committed when alive and the power varies in sin. Like the Seven Deadly Sins, whichever category the sin or sins fall into determine the power of the Yomiseitō. Weaknesses List of Togabito *Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck *﻿Kokutō *Ryuujin Nobunaga